Broken Hearts
by SafOnyxShipper
Summary: "apa kau sudah siap?" / "sampai bertemu di altar" / "kau cantik Naru," / "aku tahu kau pasti sangat senang bisa menikah dengan seorang uchiha," / "Namikaze Naru, ah maksudku Uchiha Naru, sampai jumpa nanti!" / CHAPTER 1 UPDATE! Happy reading. [DARI PROLOG SUDAH KETAHUAN KALAU PAIR SASUNARU TERIMA KASIH]
1. prolog

_**Broken Hearts**_

.

Naruto _belongs_ **Masashi Kishimoto**

.

_**Warning**_: sudah diperingati dari awal kalau cerita ini mengandung _rate_ M jadi jangan ada yang protes, miss typo(s), OOC sometimes, EYD, alur lambat, dsb.

.

**PLEASE READ THIS ANNOUNCEMENT BEFORE YOU READ THE FICT**: Cerita ini hanya untuk menghibur, terinspirasi dari sinetron _Catatan Hati Seorang Istri_ dan fanfiction karya kanon1010-san yang berjudul _Another_. Di fic ini Sasuke saya buat sedikit banyak bicara, namun tidak menghilangkan kesan yang _cool_ darinya. Jika Anda tidak menyukai cerita ini silahkan menutupnya lalu membaca cerita yang lain, jadi Anda tidak perlu buang-buang tenaga untuk _bash _saya di _review_ maupun _PM_. Terima kasih.

.

_Prolog _

.

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Naru. Seorang wanita yang sedang menghadapi masalah yang amat besar. Seorang wanita yang sedang berada di ambang perceraian denganmu, Uchiha Sasuke.

Dia tidak mengerti, mengapa kau tega melakukan hal amat teramat keji terhadapnya. Apakah kehadirannya di sisimu tidak membahagiakanmu? Apakah dia kurang perhatian? Kurang memberikanmu kepuasan? Kurang memberikanmu kebahagiaan, sampai kamu tega mengkhianatinya? Dia tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkanmu. dia tidak mengerti mengapa kau tega melakukan ini kepadanya. Ini semua salahmu. Bukan hanya dia saja yang kau sakiti, Makoto, anak kalian berdua juga tersakiti. Apa kau tidak kasihan dengan anak semata wayang kalian?

Tidur satu ranjang dengan Sakura? _Satu ranjang_? Sahabatnya sendiri? Ah... mungkin sepertinya benar dugaannya. Dia tidak dapat membahagiakanmu. Sakura jauh lebih cantik darinya, rambut berwarna merah jambu sebahu yang halus itu, mata berwarna _emerald_ yang menawan, _body_-nya pun juga sangat indah. Jelas saja kau lebih menyukai Sakura. Tapi, tunggu. Lalu mengapa kau menikahinya, Sasuke?

Semilir angin senja menerpa rambut ravenmu. Kau tenggelam dalam penyesalan tiada ujung. Kau mencintinya, mencintai Naru. Wanita yang suka duka selalu ada di sampingmu. Namun sekarang? Dia telah kau hancurkan. Kau hancurkan hatinya. Kau hancurkan hidupnya. Kau hancurkan rumah tangga yang telah susah payah kau bina dengannya. Dengan mimpi sederhananya untuk hidup bersamamu hingga maut memisahkan kalian berdua. Tanpa kesedihan ia selalu menemanimu disaat kau susah. Dengan tawa riangnya ia berjanji untuk menjadi teman hidupmu. Tanpa banyak permintaan, tanpa banyak tuntutan, ia menerimamu apa adanya. Mencintaimu apa adanya. Menyayangimu dengan sepenuh hati dan jiwanya.

Dan kini, kau menghancurkan semua. _Semuanya_. Tanpa terkecuali. Kau menghancurkan mimpi kecilnya untuk hidup denganmu sampai tua. Apa semua fakta tentangnya yang amat mencintaimu itu kurang? Wanita seperti apa yang kau inginkan? Apa wanita sepertinya tidak bisa membahagiakanmu? Coba kau jelaskan, apakah Sakura lebih baik dari Naru? Kau selingkuh meninggalkan yang tak sempurna demi yang lebih tak sempurna. Bodohnya dirimu, Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

Pojokan Chiriyuki: ah, akhirnya selesai juga _prolog_ dari fic ini. Sudah lama sekali saya tidak mem_posting_ cerita disini. Mungkin karena setahun belakangan ini saya selalu digelayuti oleh segunung tugas yang sangat mengganggu waktu bersantai saya, sampai-sampai saya tidak bisa menyisihkan waktu untuk menengok _fanfiction_. Dan ini adalah cerita pertama saya dalam kategori _rate_ M. Saya sangat menyesal karena tidak dapat memuaskan _readers_ karena cerita yang saya buat kurang _feel_, kurang bagus, kurang penjabaran, dsb seperti di fic-fic yang lalu. Namun saya akan berjuang dengan keras untuk memberikan bacaan yang layak untuk anda nikmati. Terima kasih untuk dukungannya selama ini. Saya benar-benar berterima kasih kepada semua _readers _yang telah memberi saya banyak dukungan. Tanpa dukungan readers semua, saya tidak akan bisa membuat fic ini.

Salam penuh cinta,

_Chiriyuki Hikaru_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Broken Hearts**_

.

Naruto _belongs_ **Masashi Kishimoto**

.

_**Warning**_: sudah diperingati dari awal kalau cerita ini mengandung _rate_ M jadi jangan ada yang protes, miss typo(s), OOC sometimes, EYD, alur lambat, dsb.

.

**PLEASE READ THIS ANNOUNCEMENT BEFORE YOU READ THE FICT**: Cerita ini hanya untuk menghibur, terinspirasi dari sinetron _Catatan Hati Seorang Istri_ dan _fanfiction_ karya kanon1010-san yang berjudul _Another_. Jika Anda tidak menyukai cerita ini silahkan menutupnya lalu membaca cerita yang lain, jadi Anda tidak perlu buang-buang tenaga untuk _bash _saya di _review_ maupun _PM_. Terima kasih.

.

chapter 1

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau sudah siap? Apa aku boleh masuk?" Suara _baritone_ milik seseorang berambut biru dongker mengetuk pintu bercat putih, ingin melihat sang calon istri yang berada dalam ruangan. Ia mengenakan setelan _tuxedo_ putih, sangat pas dengan postur tubuhnya yang tegap. Kembali ia membenahi _tuxedo_-nya untuk mengurangi perasaan gugupnya-walaupun masih dengan ekspresi datarnya yang khas, karena pada hari ini adalah hari yang sangat penting baginya. Hari ini ia akan menikah dengan Naru, Namikaze Naru. Gadis yang telah menjadi kekasihnya selama beberapa tahun ini. "Silahkan, Sasuke." Suara lembut didalam mempersilahkan masuk orang yang berada dibalik pintu ruang rias. Dada Naru berdegup kencang, ia gugup sekaligus bahagia. Bagaimana tidak? Hari ini ia akan menikah. Menikah dengan pria pujaannya.

Sasuke membuka pintu bercat putih itu dan menutupnya kembali. Dihadapannya kini terlihat sosok pujaan hatinya mengenakan gaun pengantin yang merupakan rancangan Naru sendiri. Bagian atasnya berwarna putih dengan sedikit hiasan payet-payet berwarna salem berbentuk sakura yang indah dan broklat halus berwarna putih yang sangat manis membungkus dadanya. Turun ke pinggang, ada _obi_ berwarna oranye muda yang kalem memeluk erat lekuk pinggangnya yang indah. Di bagian roknya terdapat kain batik yang indah,berwarna coklat muda melingkar hanya satu pertiga dari rok putih polos yang mengembang menutupi kaki mulusnya secara keseluruhan. Karena nenek Naru adalah orang Indonesia, ia memilih kain batik sebagai motif hiasan pada baju pengantinnya. Dan itu adalah impiannya sejak dulu, dan untungny Sasuke mengijinkan.

Riasan di wajahnya sederhana, tidak menor. Rambut kuning keemasannnya ia gelung rapi dibelakang kepalanya, menampakkan leher putihnya yang jenjang dengan anak-anak rambut yang berjatuhan di tengkuknya. Poninya ia kesampingkan, menambah kesan cantik pada wajah Naru yang pada awalnya memang sudah cantik. Garis matanya dipertegas menggunakan _eye liner_ tipis menambah kesan tatapan matanya yang lembut. Pipinya yang agak tembam diberi sedikit pemerah pipi, bibirnya yang berwarna merah kemudaan segar ia bubuhkan sedikit pengkilap bibir agar terkesan _fresh_.

Sasuke terpesona pada kecantikan Naru dihadapannya sekarang. Ia maju beberapa langkah dan mengecup bibir calon istrinya dengan lembut dan hati-hati, seakan-akan tak ingin menyakitinya. "Apa kamu siap sayang?" Tanya Sasuke. Naru menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Aku siap Suke,"

"Sebentar lagi acara dimulai. Sampai bertemu di altar," ucap Sasuke mengecup bibir Naru sekali lagi dan meninggalkan ruang ganti, memberi Naru kesempatan untuk membenahi dirinya sekali lagi.

"Naru, Sasuke sudah menunggumu. Ayo cepatlah keluar." Ucap ibu Naru. Kushina-nama ibu Naru-wanita paruh baya itu mengetuk pintu ruang ganti dengan tidak sabar. "ibu ingin memberikan sesuatu kepadamu Naru," ucapnya lembut. Naru membuka pintu dengan cepat dan memeluk tubuh ibunya. Ibunya pun membalas pelukannya, mengelus-elus punggung polosnya dan memberikan kecupan singkat pada pipinya. "kau gugup?" tebak ibunya lembut.

"sangat sangat gugup, Bu." Ucap Naru. Ibunya tertawa pelan, lalu menggenggam tangannya dan mengusapnya lembut. "Ibu mau memberiku apa?" Kushina tersenyum, ia memberikan sebuah kotak bludru berukuran sedang berwarna biru dongker ke tangan Naru. Naru membukanya. Tampak sebuah hiasan rambut seperti sisir kecil berbahan emas putih dengan hiasan beberapa batu kristal berwana biru _sapphire_, senada dengan warna iris mata Naru.

"Ibu, ini indah," ucap Naru terpana dengan keindahan hiasan rambut tersebut. "Ini adalah peninggalan dari nenekmu Naru. Dulu Ibu waktu menikah dengan ayahmu, Ibu diberi ini oleh nenekmu. Sekarang Ibu akan memberikannya kepadamu sayang," jelas Kushina. Naru memeluk ibunya sekali lagi dan mencium pipinya. "Mau Ibu pasangkan?" tawar Kushina. "mau bu! Terima kasih! Aku menyayangimu Ibu…." Ujar Naru senang. Ia segera menunduk agar sang Ibu dapat memasangkan hiasan rambut itu di kepalanya. Kushina menyematkan hiasan berbentuk sisir tersebut di bagian atas gelungannya. Naru memasuki ruang ganti kembali lalu melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. _Sempurna_.

"Ayah dan Sasuke sudah menunggumu, ayo keluar." Ucap Kushina lembut sambil menggenggam tangan Naru dan membawanya keluar. Naru mengikuti langkah ibunya untuk bertemu dengan sang ayah, Namikaze Minato. "Ayah.." Sapa Naru memeluk ayahnya. "Kau cantik Naru sayang, ayo ke altar." Ucap Minato lembut. Naru mengangguk pelan dan menggandeng lengan kekar ayahnya. Mereka berdua berjalan keluar pintu masuk rumah. Di hadapan Naru, terlihat kursi-kursi panjang berwarna putih yang berjumlah banyak telah padat oleh pengunjung pesta pernikahannya dengan Sasuke. Diujung, terdapat altar kecil berwarna putih yang indah. Disana telah ada Sasuke dan seorang pastur yang akan menyatukan Naru dengan Sasuke.

Naru mencengkram gandengannya pada lengan ayahnya. Minato mengelus tangannya. Lalu mereka berdua mulai berjalan menuju altar. Naru menarik nafas dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Para pengunjung segera berdiri untuk menyambut kedatangan Naru. Naru semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya pada lengan Minato. Minato tersenyum kecil melihat putrinya yang sedang gugup.

"Baiklah, karena mempelai wanita telah datang, pesta pernikahan ini akan segera dimulai." Ucap sang pastur dengan suara yang tegas dan berwibawa.

"Uchiha Sasuke, apakah Anda bersedia menerima Namikaze Naru sebagai istri Anda, dalam senang dan susah, dalam suka dan duka, dalam kaya dan miskin, dan dalam sehat dan sakit, menghormati, mengasihi, mencintai dan menyayanginya sepanjang hidup, serta menjadi ayah yang baik untuk anak-anak Anda?" Ucap sang pastur kepada Sasuke.

"Ya, aku Uchiha Sasuke, bersedia menerima Namikaze Naru sebagai istriku, dan berjanji untuk selalu bersamanya dalam senang dan susah, suka dan duka, kaya dan miskin, sehat dan sakit, serta menghormati, mengasihi, mencintai, dan menyayanginya sepanjang hidupku dan menjadi ayah yang baik untuk anak-anakku." Janji Sasuke mantap. Ia menatap sang pastur dengan tegas, seolah-olah meyakinkan sang pastur bahwa ia serius dengan ucapan sumpah janjinya.

"Namikaze Naru, apakah Anda bersedia menerima Uchiha Sasuke sebagai suami Anda, dalam senang dan susah, dalam suka dan duka, dalam kaya dan miskin, dan dalam sehat dan sakit, menghormati, mengasihi, mencintai dan menyayanginya sepanjang hidup, serta menjadi ibu yang baik untuk anak-anak Anda?" pandangan sang pastur berpindah ke Naru lalu mengucapkan janji pernikahan sehidup semati kepada Naru.

"Ya, aku Namikaze Naru, bersedia menerima Uchiha Sasuke sebagai suamiku, dan berjanji untuk selalu bersamanya dalam senang dan susah, dalam suka dan duka, dalam kaya dan miskin, dan dalam sehat dan sakit, menghormati, mengasihi, mencintai, dan menyayanginya sepanjang hidupku dan menjadi ibu yang baik untuk anak-anakku." Jawab Naru tegas. Ia memandang sang pastur sama yakinnya dengan Sasuke.

"Baiklah, kalian berdua telah resmi menjadi suami-istri. Silahkan mencium pasangan Anda, tuan Sasuke." Sasuke mengangguk singkat, lalu menghadap Naru yang sudah lebih dulu menghadap dirinya. Ia tersenyum kepada Naru dan maju selangkah untuk mencium Naru. Ia miringkan kepalanya, lalu menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir merah Naru lembut, lalu mengecupnya. Naru membalas ciumannya dan mengecup bibir Sasuke sekilas. Seluruh tamu undangan bertepuk tangan dengan riuh, sedangkan Kushina dan Mikoto-ibu Sasuke-menangis haru di kursi bagian depan.

Sang pastur menyudahi prosesi pengucapan janji suci tersebut dan pamit undur diri. Naru tersenyum manis menghadap Sasuke dan memeluknya gemas. Ia terlalu senang karena hari ini ia resmi menjadi istri seorang Uchiha Sasuke, dan nama marganya telah berganti menjadi Uchiha Naru. Ia senang bukan main. Sasuke membalas pelukannya dengan sayang dan mengecup ringan dahinya.

Sasuke memeluk pinggang Naru. "Ayo makan, dobe. Aku tahu kalau kau saat gugup laparnya tidak tanggung-tanggung," ucap Sasuke dengan seringai tampan, yang menurut Naru itu seringai menyebalkan. Namun di hari ini senyum Naru benar-benar merekah, ejekan Sasuke tidak ia pedulikan, ia malah mengangguk mantap. Ia segera menuju ke meja yang makanan dan memilih-milih makanan yang ingin ia makan.

Sasuke mencium pipi Naru. "Kau senang?" tanyanya. "Sangat sangat senang Suke! Sangat bodoh jika kau masih menanyakannya," ujar Naru dengan wajah berseri-seri. Sasuke membelai pipinya lembut dan Naru menikmatinya sambil melahap _cupcake_ jeruk dengan gula-gula berbentuk sepasang pengantin yang menurut Naru itu imut yang ia ambil di meja makan. "Ah! Cupcake ini enak Suke, mau memakannya?" Ujar Naru sambil menyodorkan _cupcake_ jeruk yang tadi dimakannya. "Hn," Sasuke menggigit kecil _cupcake_ jeruk tersebut, mengecap rasanya dan tersenyum tipis. "Enak,"

Naru tersenyum riang lalu memakan cupcake keduanya. _Cupcake_ stroberi dengan hiasan taburan gula-gula berbentuk stroberi kecil-kecil yang lucu. "Dobe, makanlah sayuran juga. Jangan makan makanan yang manis-manis seperti _cupcake_ itu terus. Nanti kau gemuk." Nasehat Sasuke kepada Naru yang sedang menikmati _cupcake_-nya dengan hikmat. Naru cemberut, Sasuke menatapnya tajam. "Aku akan makan sayur, tapi nanti." Ujarnya malas.

Obrolan ringan mereka terputus saat ada seorang wanita cantik dengan badan yang seksi menghampiri mereka. Rambutnya panjang dan surai lembutnya berwarna merah muda seperti bunga sakura. Iris matanya berwarna hijau _emerald_ indah, seperti warna daun musim semi. Ia memakai _dress_ hitam tanpa lengan sepanjang paha memeluk tubuhnya ketat "Naru, selamat ya! Aku sangat senang akhirnya kau dapat menikah dengan Sasuke! Selamat ya Naru…!" Ujar wanita itu sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Naru dan tersenyum manis ke arahnya. "Ah.. terima kasih Sakura. Dan terima kasih juga kau telah datang ke pesta pernikahanku ini," Ujar Naru lembut. Sakura tersenyum dan menyalami Naru lalu mengecup kedua pipinya. Ia juga menyalami Sasuke.

"Aku tahu, kau pasti sangat senang bisa menikah dengan Uchiha! Iya kan?" tukas Sakura menyelidik. Senyum manisnya masih terukir jelas di paras ayunya. "Hahaha, tentu saja aku senang sekali. Tapi aku senang bukan karena menikah dengan seorang Uchiha, tapi aku senang karena menikah dengan orang yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke," ujar naru tersenyum jahil dan melirik ke arah Sasuke yang sedang menyeruput jus tomat kesukaannya. "Kau benar Namikaze Naru kan? Apa aku tidak salah dengar, sejak kapan kamu bisa romantis seperti ini?" ujar Sakura dengan raut tidak percaya yang dibuat-buat. Naru tersenyum dan memukul pelan bahu sahabatnya itu. "Haha, ada-ada saja kau Sakura," "Namikaze Naru-ehm, maksudku Uchiha Naru, aku kesana dulu ya, nanti aku kemari lagi. Sampai jumpa Naru," Ujar Sakura melambaikan tangan dan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Naru dan Sasuke segera beranjak dari mejanya dan menuju ke kerumunan teman-teman dan saudara-saudara dari kedua belah pihak. Naru sangat bahagia, tercetak jelas di wajah cantik Naru yang begitu berseri-seri saat teman-teman dan kerabat mengucapkan selamat kepadanya. Sasuke pun juga sangat bahagia, namun pria itu menyembunyikan emosinya didalam wajah _stoic_-nya.

Yang terpenting kedua sejoli ini sangat bahagia.

_**To be continued**_

_**Pojokan Chiriyuki**_: akhirnya selesai juga chap 1. Karena bingung mau ngomong apa yaudahlah bales review aja. Tapi walaupun di cerita ini berkategori _rate_ M, tapi saya hanya menyelipkan sedikit lemon. _Sedikit_. Karena jika dimasukkan ke kategori _rate_ T, tidak mungkin cerita tentang pernikahan dan perselingkuhan masuk ke dalam kategori _teen_. Dan untuk **Eysha CherryBlossom**, saya akan menjawabnya disini karena pertanyaan terlalu panjang. Jadi begini, di _prolog_ kemarin kan sudah jelas bahwa Sasuke menikah dengan Naru dan Sasuke selingkuh dengan Sakura. Mengapa Sakura mempunyai kesan buruk disini? Karena ia memang menjadi tokoh antagonis dalam cerita ini yaitu sebagai penghancur rumah tangga _SasuNaru_. Saya tau anda menyukai karakter Sakura, tapi bukan maksud saya untuk menjelek-jelekkan karakter Sakura yang asli. Perlu diingat, Sakura disini berperan sebagai tokoh _**antagonis**_. Jika anda tidak menyukai tokoh Sakura dalam cerita ini ya silahkan tidak membaca fic ini karena di fic ini Sakura saya buat jahat, kejam dan sifat buruk yang lainnya. (sedikit bocor karena _review_ anda) Terima kasih untuk _review_ anda dan pengertiannya.

_Thanks to:_

**Honami Fukushima, , aichan14, Hyull, Eysha CherryBlossom, Arum Junnie, uchiha yardi, riringo, yuka, Fioo**

_QnA: _

**baru prolog tapi uda bikin terharu** _terima kasih :)_ **chap depan bikin Sasuke menderita ya** Ok. **Lanjut** _ini udah lanjut_. **Sasuke parah kok selingkuh sih** _haha_ **aku benci banget sebenci bencinya sama sinetron catatan hati seorang istri** _hahaha aku suka di cerita awal, masalah yang dihadapi masih gak terlalu kompleks, tapi begitu tuh sinet udah ada di hati penonton malah ceritanya jadi gak nyambung. _**Jangan panjang-panjang chapnya** _Liat aja nanti_. **Naru itu OC kah?** _Kalau OC ya aku bakalan milih karakter OC bukan milih Naruko. Naruko itu versi ceweknya Naruto, cuma karena pengucapannya kepanjangan kalo nulisnya Naruko jadi aku tulis Naru._ **Pair-nya SasuSaku?** _Di _prolog _kemarin sudah jelas _pair-_nya SasuNaru__**. **_**Fic ini ngebahas perselingkuhan SasuSaku atau penyesalan Sasuke ke Naru?** _itu baru _prolog. **Lanjut tapi yang greget** _diusahakan ya :) _**prolog-nya kependekan **_kalo _prolog_ panjang namanya jadi chapter haha _**mungkin kalo langsung fic itu bagus **_aku sengaja bikin pake_prolog_dulu biar greget(?) _**kenapa mesti hurt **_biar greget_** ntar endingnya SasuSaku? Gak seru ah **_haha liat aja nanti endingnya_** naru-nya jangan dibikin sedih **_ya justru itu tujuan dari fic ini, sekali-sekali liat naru kesiksa_** kenapa Sasuke selingkuh? **_Liat aja di chap-chap berikutnya ;) bakalan dijelasin di chap-chap depan_

Terima kasih atas semua _review_ kalian _happy reading for the next chapter._

_See ya!_

.

Salam penuh cinta

_Chiriyuki Hikaru_


End file.
